Untamed and Uncut
by Snb793
Summary: We've all seen that show on Animal Planet. Here it's showing what happens to unsuspecting half-bloods. Every last detail down until the end. And, it's all here on Untamed... and Uncut.


It was just an ordinary summer day. Swimming, eating, swimming, eating, swimming, eating. Maybe a few bored games, then get back in the pool again. I _really_ didn't want the day to end. It was perfect!

"Ok, the theme is going to be... Greek Sculptures", my mom announced. I grinned. Sometimes she was such a dork.

For my turn, I stuffed a fluffy blue ball in my mouth. I pretended to be Athena; Greek goddess of wisdom and battle.

I screamed when someone pushed me in. My little pinky toe got scraped on the blue pebbles. Sniff. The saltwater tasted nasty, but I loved it!

My twin sister was laughing her butt off- how is that possible?- and my best friend, Jessica, was smirking. I glared.

"Jess, Sam, I'm gonna kill you!" I tossed some water at them.

"Oh no! It's the killer Kylie!" Sam taunted. Oh, she was going to pay!

"Guys, it's time to get out" Mom demanded. I turned my gray/green eyes on her.

"Why mom? I mean, not even five more minutes? I never get to swim! Seriously! You make us read 'Greek Mythology' and 'Ancient Greeks, New and Improved' and we can't even swim for five more minutes?" I ranted.

My mom blushed.

"I'm sorry kiddo. You're just gonna have to take Jessica home", she told me. She flinched like she thought a huge tidal wave was going to swallow her whole.

"Okay, as long as I can have a popsicle." I stated.

"Sure, go get yourself a popsicle" she said. I grinned, blew her a kiss and ran inside. "So much like her dad" she mumbled.

I snatched a banana pop and slid my flip flops on.

"Come on, Jess! Oh, don't make that face! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"That's what they all say", she laughed.

"Dork" I muttered as I led her out the door. She was rambling on about 6th grade or something like that when we reached her door.

"Bye! See ya tommorw!" I called after her.

"'Kay" she replied.

I wandered down the sidewalk. My shoes were getting uncomfortable, so I slipped them off. I couldn't shake off the strong feeling of unease in my stomach.

I felt like someone was watching me.

No, I knew someone was watching me.

Or something.

Boring holes into my back. I was prepared to use my shoe as a weapon. I wasn't expecting it to do much, but it made me feel it a little better.

There it was, the house was only 15 feet away. I felt my pace quicken. You could've mistaken my heart as a jackhammer. Soon there was a giant shadow looming over me. I knew it was the end.

And I wasn't panicked at all. No life flashing before my eyes, just a realization. That didn't take away my will though. I through a flip flop into it's face. I hoped to distract it.

"Demigod," it grumbled. "Yum"

My brilliant response was," A-are y-you going t-to eat m-me?"

I muttered something then charged. And I wasn't there anymore. I was at a door, a nice looking door. It called to me. A strong force pulled. I couldn't resist. I went inside.

* * *

_**Arizona Republic**_

_**A twelve year old girl was found killed in the street. She had been walking her friend home after a long day of swimming in her pool. There are no leads onto whom could've committed this horrible crime.**_

_Her mom went out to see what was taking so long. She was halfway there when she saw her daughter, bloodied in the street._

_"I should've told her!" she cried. But it was too late. Her daughter wasn't with her anymore. As her mom broke down crying in the street, a crowd gathered. Among the people mourning were her twin and her best friend._

_

* * *

_

Now, I'm in Elysium, though I know I don't deserve it. I wasn't a hero. Just a stupid half-blood who got attacked by a monster. My friend Luke told me about it. All of it, including his story. He didn't thing he belonged here either. But, I believed he did. He made the right choice in the end, at least.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! I was watching Animal Planet and was inspired. Actually, a was walking my friend home and the idea came for the first chappie.**

**So... Read, Review. Tell me what you think! Flames accepted. Though I do hope I don't get any....**

**Have a nice morning, day, night!**

**~Snb793 XD  
**


End file.
